In a prior art oil ejecting system, the oil from an oil tank passes through an oil filter for filtering, and a high pressure pump serves to atomize the oil so that the oil molecules will pass through a carburetor to mix with air for ignition. However, since in the prior art oil ejecting system, only a high pressure pump serves to atomize the oil, the oil molecules are not gasified completely and do not completely mix with air.